shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4, Episode 7: The Art Showcase
This episode is centered mainly around the big Art Showcase that Zoe has been spending a lot of time on, along with Autumn. Plot Note: This is what happens when you have a perfect score. This is the actual Art Showcase episode. The episode begins as Zoe and Autumn set up for the Showcase. The pictures are hung up, and all Zoe has to do is identify what each person represents, which is "strength" for Owen, "focus" for Ben, "passion" for Emily, and just "pretty" for Lindsay, while Autumn goes to put her mother's camera on disaply. When asked by Autumn why she is putting so much effort into the Art Showcase, Zoe says that's it is her job as Social Chair to do so. Afterwards, the Art Showcase opens, and Ben, Emily, Owen and Lindsay all arrive. Lindsay asks where her photo is, and become angry when she realizes that it is at the back of the exhibit. Zoe placates her by saying that the photo is at the back because it is the big finish, which Lindsay accepts. Zoe realizes that Owen, Ben, and Emily are all having personal issues that they are currently dealing with. Owen is contemplating his relationship with Paige, and is worried as she hasn't shown up, even though she said that she would. Ben and Emily are having relationship issues as Ben is still hesitant in talking to his father, and Emily is enraged that he is being so stubborn about it. Meanwhile, Autumn has invited an important art critic, Mr. Vanderwall, to look at her art and consider her for an important scholarship. He asks her what the exhibit is about, and she says that the exhibit is about the complexities of human nature, talking about the dual photos of the same people that portray the same aspect of them, but as they do different tasks. Autumn takes Mr. Vanderwall to see the first set of photos in the exhibit, which is Emily swimming and being with Ben. He sees the passion that she has in the two photos, and Autumn calls Emily over to talk with Mr. Vanderwall. However, as Emily is going through a tough time at the moment, Autumn realizes that she needs to get Emily worked up. She tells her to talk about Ben, which allows Mr. Vanderwall to experience, firsthand, Emily's extreme passion. Meanwhile, Zoe meets Owen, who is texting with Paige. She is upset by this, but says that Owen should hurry inside, so that he can talk to Mr. Vanderwall about his photos. However, Owen still wants to wait for Paige, as she said that she was coming. Zoe reluctantly tells Owen that she will wait instead, so that he can go into the Art Showcase and meet Mr. Vanderwall. The next photo set is that of Ben, in which Mr. Vanderwall, with a bit of help from Autumn, is able to identify the point of the photos: Ben's focus as he plays both basketball and messes around with a chemistry set. The next set of photos is that of Owen, who arrives in time to meet Mr. Vanderwall. After, Mr. Vanderwall pulls Autumn aside and tells her how very impressed with the exhibit he is, and that she is accepted into the scholarship, given that her last set of photos is as good as the ones that she has previously shown him up until that point. Autumn is scared, as she remembers that the last photos in her exhibit are that of Lindsay, and she simply wanted to be "pretty." She shows Mr. Vanderwall the photos, and Lindsay is still there, bragging to the other cheerleaders about how pretty she looks. Mr. Vanderwall greatly enjoys the photos, thinking that they are being used ironically to represent how shallow and self-centered the subject is. Through this, he mocks Lindsay, and says that Autumn has done a wonderful job. Lindsay becomes enraged, as she just wanted to be shown as pretty, and this that Autumn did it on purpose, even as Autumn tries to defend the photos, claiming that they truly are just pretty, and don't represent anything. Mr. Vanderwall is still impressed, and does not seem to care that Autumn did not mean for them to be ironic. Lindsay is infuriated and swears that she will make Autumn pay, as she eyes the camera on display. Autumn shows Mr. Vanderwall out, and he is pleased with what he witnessed, and accepts her into the scholarship. She is very happy, and meets up with Zoe after Mr. Vanderwall leaves. However, they soon hear a loud crash, which is the result of Lindsay shoving over the display of Autumn's mother's camera in her anger. Autumn realizes that she can no longer put up with this, and runs away. Zoe chases after her, promising that Lindsay will pay for what she has done, but Autumn says that Twin Branches isn't a placd for her anymore, and that she has to go. She's been accepted into the scholarship, and despite Zoe's best efforts, it is revealed the next day that Autumn is gone. Bonus Scene Wes confronts Lindsay afterwards, and tells her that she will pay for what she's done. Lindsay doesn't think that it's such a big deal, and says that she isn't afraid of some scrawny little kid like Wes, but Wes says that she better watch her back, because no one else will be watching it for her. She doesn't take Wes seriously, but the other kids know that Wes is definitely not someone to be trifled with. 'Sources: Surviving High School Walkthrough by dmikester hosted on GameFAQs, EA Games. I also played the episode. ' Category:Season 4